


please be true

by sspideyman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Defensive Five Hargreeves, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Five Hargreeves Whump, Gen, Hurt Five Hargreeves, Kidnapped Five Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves is a good bro, Poor Five Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, The Commission, Torture, Whump, imaginary delores, she ain’t real in this one folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideyman/pseuds/sspideyman
Summary: after three long months, five hargreeves shows up at the door of the academy, beaten, bruised, and set in following the ruleswith luther with allison in la, diego on a solo mission, and vanya playing in concerts across the world, klaus is the only sibling homewhich, it really isn’t too bad until klaus learns where his brother has been, and what has happened to himthen it’s bad





	1. stuck on this impossible road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Back to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811692) by [emraldmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emraldmoon/pseuds/emraldmoon). 

Klaus was having a relatively normal day. He had just gotten off the phone with Allison, made his own lunch (it was a peanut butter sandwich with potato chips smashed on, but still lunch), and had already raided what was left of both sisters’ closets. 

But then he heard a faint thump outside. His grabbed the item closest to him, the baseball bat that Diego stashed by the couch, and made his way to the door. 

What sat on the other side was not what he expected. 

His younger (older?) brother was crumpled on the stoop, wearing basically trash bags for clothes. 

“Five?”

Five has been missing for three months. Three long months of searches, breakdowns, and phone calls. Klaus was pretty sure that Diego’s current mission was just a solo search for Five. 

The boy gave no response. 

“Five? Buddy?”

Radio silence. 

———

Five woke up. 

It wasn’t peaceful, he didn’t stretch to slowly wake his body. Once his brain was up, he was up. 

The first thing he noticed, he wasn’t in his cell. He was on a cushion, someone’s bed. The walls were a cheerful pink, not gray. Without looking at the doorway, he knew someone stood there. 

dontmakeeyecontactdontmakeeyecontactdontmakeeye-

“Five?”

He didn’t look at the man. It was a trick. This was a test, something to prove that he’s as weak as they say he is. 

“Five?”

He comes closer, Five watches his feet until they’re right in front of him. 

“Hey, it’s okay, you know? It’s nothing to be embarrassed of. Everyone needs help sometimes- Five look at me.”

It was clearly an order, but why one that contradicts the rules? A test? To show whether his follows the rules better or their orders? But those were the same thing, orders and rules, they don’t contradict each other—ever. 

But... What if he doesn’t look and the punishment is worse than if he does? Is that a chance he’s willing to take? 

“Five, please? Look at me buddy.”

This is it. Five looks at the man’s face. Not his eyes, he can’t do that, he looks at his chin. 

He thinks the man notices, but if he does, he doesn’t say anything. 

“Hey.”

dontspeakwithoutpromtdontspeakwithoutpromtdontspeakwithoutpromt

The rules scream at Five. Follow the rules and obey all orders, receive minimal punishment. He swallows, keeping his gaze centered on the man’s chin. 

“We cleaned you up while you were sleeping. Well, most mom did, I was just panicking. I can’t believe this happened the week no one else is home. I called everyone, well, I couldn’t get ahold of Diego, he’s somewhere, looking for you. Vanya is dropping her concerts, said she’s going to be here as soon as she can. Same goes for Allison and Luther, but I think they have Claire coming along. She’s excited to see you again...”

The man’s babbling went on, Five tried to focus, this could be important, he could test him later, but his mind replayed the first sentence. ‘we cleaned you up while you were sleeping.’ We. Who else was here? People are coming soon, within a couple days it sounded like. 

He just had to figure out what they wanted, and then Five would be able to survive. He had in the other place with them, he would here with these new people. 

“... Allison said Claire really did enjoy your company. Loved it when you jumped.” The man smiles. “I know I ramble, but you normally butt in by now. What’s going on in there? Say what you’re thinking.” 

Another one of the contradicting commands. 

Five sucked in a breath. They’ll probably punish him anyway, he could at least answer him. 

“Where am I? It’s a lot nicer than the last place.” Instantly, the man frowns, and Five’s eyes shoot back to the ground. 

“What?” He sounded upset. It was probably fake. Everything real was. “Five, y-you’re home. With me and mom.” A pause. Five stares holes into the carpet. The silence is deafening, but Five’s used to it. “Do-do you know who I am?”

Five shakes his head, a nonverbal response is enough. 

The man backs up, muttering to himself. 

“I’ll- I’ll be right back. Don’t move. I need to get Grace.” The man leaves, closely the door behind him. Five listens to his footsteps rush down the hall, and then down a set of stairs. 

This was it. His first punishment here. 

He waited. He didn’t dare move. It was an order. 

———

“You guys need to come home. Now. I-I—I’m not the one who should be here. Five isn’t.. isn’t right. He doesn’t remember me, or mom, or the house. He thinks he’s still kidnapped.”

The other side of the phone is silent for a moment. 

“We’re coming to the airport right now. Claire is staying with Patrick instead. We’ll be on the first flight home. Have you talked to Vanya or Diego?” Allison answers. Klaus can hear Luther starting the car in the background. 

“Still can’t get Diego, I’m hoping he’ll just show up at this point. Vanya is coming, but you’ll probably beat her here. I’m worried.”

”He’s probably fine Klaus, just has to adjust. He was gone for three months, it’s a fast switch. Ask him in a little if he remembers anything. Don’t leave him alone.”

”Mom’s with him now. He won’t eat or drink. He won’t do anything without an order, but—I can’t do that. I shouldn’t have to tell him he’s allowed to pee or go to sleep.”

”Just— I don’t know. We’ll be there soon. Love you.”

”Love—“ She hangs up, “you too.”


	2. so breathe in and hold tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaus had an hour until his siblings got home  
an hour that five still won’t eat, sleep, or talk

Five stayed still, with the woman, Grace, and the man, Klaus, at his sides. They had lead him to the table, a bounty of food on it. But he knew better: none of it is for him.

"Buddy, c'mon. Allison and Luther are going to be here soon. Their flight landed, they'll be here in less than an hour." Klaus is saying, he's been speaking about Allison and Luther for some time now, how they can't wait to see him.

With more people coming, the rules are running through his head, he can't forget a single one.

Don't speak without prompt

Speak with respect

Don't make eye contact

Listen to all orders

Only sleep when told

Don't act unless instructed

Accept punishment without complaint

"Hey Five?" Klaus speaks again. "Can you tell me what you want? You haven't had anything to eat since you've been back."

Five doesn't look over, continues staring ahead. "You want me to eat, sir?" Speak with respect

"Yes, yes. Five just eat something. Anything." He begs, but Five knows the emotion is fake.

Don't act unless instructed. The rules repeat in Five's head. Don't speak without prompt, speak with respect, don't make eye contact, listen to all orders, only sleep when told, don't act unless instructed, accept punishment without complaint, don'tspeakwithoutprompt,speakwithrespect,don'tmakeeyecontact,listentoallorders,onlysleepwhentold,don'tactunlessinstructed,acceptpunishmentwithoutcomplaint

"Five, please, just eat something." Listen to all orders

Five quickly grabs a piece of bread off the plate and stuffs it in his mouth. The piece is too big, hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag. Tears form in his eyes, Five wills them to stay put.

"Five, stop!" Klaus shouts, "Slow down!"

Five freezes. Of course, this was just a test, he shouldn't have ate. He holds out his arms.

"Wh-what are you doing?" A man's voice comes from the door. Five doesn't look. He knows better.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The tears fall, Five accepts the fact that he'll get punished anyways.

"Five?" A new woman's voice.

This must be Allison and Luther.

"I'm sorry, sir." Five repeats.

"Hey sweety, it's Allison." The woman crouches in front of him. Five looks at her forehead. "What're you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for breaking the rules, ma'am." Five says, leaving his tears behind.

"Breaking what rules, Five?" The new man, Luther asks.

Five stands up, causing the four adults to back up. He touches his jaw, where a bruise is still visible.

"Rule number one: don't speak without prompt."

The room is silent. Five touches his throat, the light purple mottled with hues of yellow.

"Rule number two: speak with respect."

"Five." Allison whispers, but Five doesn't stop. He touches his right wrist, worn red and raw.

"Rule number three: don't make eye contact."

Klaus reaches to stop him, but Five pulls from his grip with a strength that is not his own. He touches his left forearm, where scars of red are visible.

"Rule number four: listen to all orders."

Touching his chest, Five contues reciting, "Rule number five: Only sleep when told."

His hands are on his stomach, "Rule number six: don't act unless instructed."

Five's hands fall on his thighs, "Rule number seven: accept punishment without complaint."

Allison gasps, her hand covering her mouth.

Luther steps forward, half expecting Five to step back from him, "Five, you know, you know we wouldn't ever hurt you, right?"

That was a question.

"Why wouldn't you? It's what I deserve."


End file.
